Coastline Dream
by Iceshona
Summary: Life was complacated for them both. one has a disorder while the other saves the others life, and battles with there own feelings.what will happen with this pair, or will fate play its role in bringing the two together. SetoxTea
1. Chapter 1

Another story by me

I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

**

* * *

**

Coastline Dream

**Chapter 1-prologue I**

The beach was quiet that evening. The sky was a beautiful mix of reds, oranges and gold's as the stars started to come through. The waves rolled quietly as a young woman, dressed in a simple light blue vest top and white linen crop trousers and holding a pair of shoes in her hands, with the body of a dancer walked by that evening. She always walked along the beach at night, felling the sand between her toes and the oceans waters over her feet, relaxing her. She always loved to think about her life, what her plans were, and what had happened in it. Life for this dancer had always been hectic. Having the friends that she had it was expected, but she still loved them. Everything worked out for the best between them, everything went as planned.

Well, almost everything.

Sadly about two years ago, her dream was shattered. Her parents had decided to treat her, for doing extremely well in her final exams, by taking her to her favourite ballet, Swan Lake. Everything went perfectly and according to plan. It was late by the time the show had finished, so she had decided to sleep in the car as her parents drove home.

She dreamt. She was on stage, dancing the lead in Swan Lake. The crowd adored her. Then there was nothing. As her eyes opened she was in a white room that had that distinctive hospital smell in it.

A drunken driver had crashed into her parent's car, knocking it off the road.

Her knee was permanently damaged, effectively ending her dreams of being a dancer. She was limited at how much she could move it.

But thanking her lucky stars no one was hurt seriously. And that she had made sure there was a backup plan, knowing it was extremely difficult to get into dance school, without a good education.

But that was then and this is now and she could not be happier. She had been accepted into medical school and now she was training to be a doctor, preferably a paediatric doctor. She only had half a year left.

A gentle, cool breeze blew through her shoulder length and across her angel like face. She felt calm, at peace.

As she walked along the coastline she saw something in the surf. On closer inspection she noticed that it was a person, a man lying on his front, wearing what looked like torn formal attire. He looked like he needed help. Suddenly going into medical mode she rushed over to him, wanting to help him.

Slowly she managed to drag him up the beach till they were on dry sand and lay him in the recovery position. Noting the old bout house she quickly ran towards it hoping to find a first aid box inside. Finding it, she ran as fast as she could to the man on the ground.

Turning him around, she noted that he was really tall, and seemingly quite fit. Quickly examining him she spotted that there were no major injuries. The only injury he had sustained was a gash on his left side. With as much care as she could manage, she disinfected the wound to the best of her abilities for where they were, then slowly and carefully she bandaged the wound so it could heal better. All the while she said comforting words to the man to keep him calm.

It was only after she had laid him down onto his back, and finished wrapping his wound, did she notice how handsome he truly was. He had short chocolate brown hair that some had started to cover his eyes. He had strong defined fetchers. He seemed so at peace she could not help but smile, or notices how hear heart started to beat faster against her chest, or the weird sensation in the pit of her stomach. She had to get to know him better, but how?

An idea came to her so she pulled out a piece of paper wrote a simple letter

_I'll find you._

Carefully she placed the letter into his bandages on his right side and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Suddenly sirens went off in the far distance.

She panicked. Not knowing what to do she ran. Ran as fast as her lags could take her. Ran till she could run no more. Till she was home.

But she could only make it to the end of the beach. Looking back she was able to see that people were already by the strange, but equally gorgeous in his own right, man.

Walking slowly and with pain in her knee, she headed towards her home, which luckily was right on the coastline.

Home for her consisted of a ground floor flat, which was right across the road from the beach.

Opening her door she was instantly attacked by a small, black ball of fluff. Her ten week old kitten had decided to attach itself to her leg and not leave her alone. Picking up the kitten, Midnight, she headed towards her bedroom after locking her door. Placing Midnight onto her bed and went towards her dresser and got herself changed into her pyjamas before going to bed. Cuddling up to her kitten she drifted off into a deep slumber filled with wonderful dreams about her and a certain male she had just met.

* * *

A/N there you go chapter 1 done

I hope you have enjoyed it

Please review

Ice


	2. Chapter 2

looks like ill spoil you with posting the next chapter as well

enjoy

Disclaimer: dont own anything, except the idea

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2-prologue II**

One, two, three, and the needle is attached. The cover removed. Three clicks where heard, slowly then they grew faster as the leaver was pushed, and a clear liquid came out of the thin needle and into the needle's cover. Then the clicking was heard again, but this time there were eight clicks. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Lifting up the shirt, the needle head was placed underneath and slightly to the right of the bellybutton. Slowly the sharp needle went into pale flesh till it went no further. Eight clicks were heard but quicker than the last time. Then it stopped. It stayed in for ten seconds. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. The needle was removed and the cover placed back on. One, two, three, and the needle is unattached and place into the empty slot in a silver rectangular box. A black and silver lid was placed onto the pen, of matching coloration. Then placed it into the silver box in the space where it fit. Finally placed the box into a small pocket inside a briefcase. Placing the briefcase down by a chair he sat down and began to eat.

This had become his life. Constantly watching what he ate and that his bloods were of a normal level. Since the tender age of sixteen he had been doing this, four times daily.

He was sixteen when he was diagnosed with having type 1 diabetes. No one knew. Only him and his doctor. Not even his little brother knew, he wanted to protect him from the pain he felt. Maybe when he is older, or able to understand it better, he would tell, but not before. His deep ocean blue eyes looked down at his food, a simple pasta dish with a sauce that contained little sugar in it. Slowly they rose to the glass of water he had in a wine glass. Everything he was aloud, and safe to eat.

He then looked at the fellow guests on board the ship. Fellow business men, all her to celebrate the success of the newest produced of theirs that reached the top. Again. He had lost count of the meals they had when a product reached the top, there had been so many. He noticed that the ride had started to get bit uneven and slightly choppy.

There was a voice through the over head speakers telling the passengers to get life belts on, he never really listened after that, only thinking of the incompetence of the captain to cause such drama. Suddenly there was a jolt and he lost his footing, causing him to fall, hitting his head on the desk, inevitably knocking him out.

The next thing he knew he was in excruciating pain, in both his head and his left side.

Suddenly he hear the sweetest of voices, keeping him calm. He could not make out what she was saying but it was soothing, almost like a mother speaking to a new born baby. He could not help but relax to her presence as she seemed like she was helping him. As he was slipping back into unconsciousness he felt her give him the lightest of kisses on the forehead.

When he came around again he was able to open his eyes, and saw her run away. Also he could her sirens in the background. This time he chose to go back to sleep as the police officers and paramedics arrived at where he lay. Dreams filled his mind of the wonderful angle that had shown him kindness and helped him.

The next time he regained consciousness he was in a white room with a distinctive smell that he recognised in a second. He was in the hospital.

"I see you awake know sir." Said a doctor that had just walked into the room, " you gave us quite a scare just now." He place a tray with some food plus an insulin pen that worked the same as his own, with an insulin cartridge of the same kind as his own, and a blood testing kit on the bedside table, "I would recommend you eat something, you've been out for a long period of time, we don't want your bloods to go too low."

Slowly he tried to sit but the pain in his side hurt too much. The doctor walked over and helped him to sit as gently as he could. Once he was in comfortable position he reached over and tested his bloods before taking his insulin. The food he was give was a simple bowl of cornflakes plus some toast which had some butter spread lightly over it. He was not in the mood for food at the moment but knew it was very important for him to eat, especially with him just taken his insulin. So slowly he ate the food, which was not as bad as he thought it would be.

At the exact moment he had finished his food he notices one of his lawyers and another man in a black business suit walk into the room. The doctor said a few words to them both before picking up the tray which he brought in; with everything he brought still on it, and left the room.

"I'm sorry to hear about the incident sir, but we have important matters to attend to," the second man said. He continued but his mind was not on what he was saying, his mind was elsewhere.

His thoughts went back to the mysterious angel who had helped him the night before.

The men both got up and started to leave, "wait," he said in a raspy voice that did not sound like his at all. The men stopped and turned around, "there was a...girl...she ...she helped me," he continued struggling with the pain and lack of breath.

"We were not going to mention that, we did not want to worry you, wait, how do you know that it was a female?"

"She...she sp-spoke while sh-she h-help m-m-me," the pain was increasing the more he spoke.

"Well we don't know who she is, only that she seems to have a good knowledge in the medical field; she manages to dress your wound properly. But she left no clues to who she is,"

"Well that's not exactly true," his lawyer spoke up, "she did leave one clue, but it's not enough. All she left was this simple letter."

He reached out his hand, silently asking for the letter to be handed to him walking over to his bed the lawyer pulled out the letter and handed it to him. He unfolded it and read what it said.

There in simple, neat hand writing, she said she'll find him. He felt a fluttering in his chest at the thought that his angel wanted to find him, and was going to.

"There is nothing was can use from the letter to find her, we can't find any fingerprints and the DNA won't be any good as it'll only pick up yours as it was next to your skin. I guess we'll just have to wait for her to find you." The second man concluded

"Can...Can I k-kee-keep this?" he struggled to ask. His answer was a simple nod.

Just then a nurse came in and told them that he needed his rest. They bid there farewells before leaving. The nurse came over and helped him into a more comfortable position before leaving.

Before he settled down he looked at the letter once more. A small smile formed on his lips before he placed the letter under his pillow. He was going to keep that letter close to his heart, for that's all he had that was once his angels.

* * *

A/N there you go

I hope you have enjoyed

Please review

Ice


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the reviews_

_here is the next chapter of Coastline Dream_

_Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: dont own yu gi oh_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Everything was calm and peaceful as she slept, safe and warm in her bed. She had pleasant dreams as the sun nuzzled her eyelids, relaxing her and keeping her in her dreams. The salty air tickled her nose as the sound of the rolling waves drifted through her open window, but this was nothing to her. She had lived in that little flat long enough that she was used to it. She rolled onto her back as a content smile crept onto her face.

**CRASH!!**

With a jolt she was awake and leapt out of her bed, still wrapped in her duvet as she sprinted out her bedroom. Almost tripping herself up, she finally managed to detangle herself from the duvet. Bursting into the living room she discovered what the crash had been. She slapped herself on the forehead. This had happened every morning since she had gotten her cute, fluffy, personal alarm clock. Midnight. Who ever had said that there was no snooze button on a cat that wants breakfast was so close to the truth, it was unbelievable.

Moving at a slower than walking pace, she went to the kitchen. Bending down she picked up the solid silver cat bowl with the name of the monster that took her long lies in the morning away, and placed it on the counter. Moving over to her sink she pulled out the tin of kitten food out of the cupboard next to it. Moving over to the bowl she emptied half of the contents into Midnights bowl and placed the tin next to the sink and fixed the cap onto it. Finally she picked up the bowl and moved to where the fur ball was anxiously waiting.

Calmly walking back to her room she picked up the small corner table and the unbreakable vase on top, (she had learned after the first week of having Midnight), then walked down the corridor to her bedroom and picked up her duvet and placed it back on her bed. Her thoughts moved to that night a few weeks ago. She still did not know who this man was, but she was not going to give up. When she had finished making her bed, she headed back to the kitchen, so she could have her own breakfast. Midnight had finished her breakfast and moved to the windowsill to catch a few minutes nap in the morning sunlight.

After fixing herself a light breakfast, she sat at the small dining table and began to eat. Her thoughts once again returned to that night. She also remembered the morning when she regretted running as much as she did and as fast. She remembered the pain, and that she could not move her knee. She also remembered the trip to the doctors that afternoon, _thankfully there was a cancellation that day, _and the look her doctor gave her. Thankfully she had not damaged her knee any more than she already has.

Placing her dishes in the sink she washed, dried and put away all of the dishes.

Looking at the clock, she spotted that it was 9:30 _perfect, just enough time to get changed before my bus comes. _Moving to her room she changed out of her pyjamas and into dark blue jeans and a plain pink tee. Throwing a pair of white trainers on, picking up her purse and her crutch, she left her flat, locking the door, and went to the bus stop.

Within five minutes Tea was seated on the bus, on her way to Mai's. Finally she and Joey got together and now have a beautiful baby boy, Jacob. Joey and his son were going to have a father son bonding activity today, and give Mai some peace.

But Mai had other plans.

Jacobs 3rd birthday was coming up, and being born on Joey's birthday (What a birthday present), Mai was planning a surprise birthday party for both her son and husband. Tea said she would come and help with the planning.

"Thank you so much for helping me with this," Mai said as she showed Tea where she could sit. Tea did not like all the special treatment she received from her friends about her knee, like the buying of special chairs that sit slightly higher than the others or that she always gets the best seat in the house, but she did not tell them of all the time, for their actions show that they all care a lot for her. "Here let me tack that for you," Mai said as she took Tea's crutch, and jacket, and placed them in the small cupboard that lay under her stairs. "Want anything to drink, or do you want just the normal." Mai turned and looked at Tea.

Her answer was a look that said, what do you think.

"I'll get you the usual," came the reply, with a giggle.

Tea returned the laugh. "So," Tea said, "What have you got planned so far?"

Mai return with a glass of coke, and a mug of black tea. Handing the mug to tea over to Tea and taking a seat on the floor, "Well I was thinking..." so she pulled out the sheet of paper with her ideas, and she and Tea began to work.

It was late afternoon before Tea returned. Moving to her mail box she gathered what was inside before going back inside.

Placing her crutch by her coat rack, and hanging up her bag she moved into the living room and took her seat. Looking through her mail she sorted it out into various piles. _Bill, bill, junk, newsletter, bill, l... wow a letter from Yugi. _She put the unsorted pile to the side and opened her letter from Yugi.

_Dear Tea, _

_Sorry for not writing in a while but things have been really hectic here t the shop. We're going to expand to America next week, finally, after years of planning. Grandpa is doing great, and sends his wishes to you and hopes for the best for you._

_Well here's the good news, even though I am going with grandpa next week, I'm going to be able to make it to the Joey/Jacob birthday party, that I know you are helping organising._

_Can't wait to meet everyone again, after such a long time_

_All the best_

_Yugi_

Tea smiled at her friend. Yugi had stayed in their hometown with his Grandfather after they had finished high school, but he was to inherit the game shop anyway. It was hard to organise phone calls between the childhood friends so they went to the old faction way, the letter.

Putting the letter to one side tea continued with the sorting. That's when she saw it. Her heart stopped for a second. Right there in front of her was the answer. A flyer to find the savour of her mystery man.

* * *

_A/N well here it is._

_Hope you enjoyed_

_please review_

_Ice_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all the reviews_

_here is the next chapter of Coastline Dream_

_Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: dont own yu gi oh_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Three weeks. That's how long it has been. Three weeks, two days. He could no longer wait for her. Three weeks, two days, six hours. He had to find her. Three weeks, two days, six hours, twelve minutes. It had been too long. Three weeks, two days, six hours, twelve minutes and fifty-three seconds. That was how long he had been waiting, not that he was counting.

He had been out of hospital for three weeks and there was still no sign of his angle. He had to do something. Maybe she could not reach him, could not find him, forgotten him. He hoped that the latter was not true. He could not get her off his mind.

Sitting down in his big, black leather office chair at his desk, he let out a sigh. He had to find her, but how. Reaching over to the top drawer in his desk, he pulled out the letter she had left him. Reading the words she had written to him, he allowed a small smile to form on his lips. No matter how bad his day was, this letter always made his day.

He had to find her. He would stop at nothing till he knew who she was. But, what to do?

Glancing up at the clock he spotted that it was time he headed home. Packing his things he headed to his limo, letter in his breast pocket of his shirt.

He was still thinking of ideas during the drive home, but to no avail.

Dinner that night was unusually quite. Mokuba, Seto's younger brother, was not trying to engage a conversation with him. "Ok, what's the matter," Seto asked Mokuba.

"Nothing," Mokuba answered, too quickly for Seto's liking.

"Ok now for the truthful answer,"

"I said no..." Mokuba knew that look that Seto gave him meant he should tell the truth, "It's nothing really."

"You can tell me you know," Seto reassured.

"Well, it's just...do you remember that night three weeks ago, with the accident?"

How could he forget? That was the night he met his faithful angel.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's just that...I'm scared." Mokuba looked at his food, "What if you never made it to shore, what if that girl never found you, what if..."

"But it never happened." Seto interrupted, moving over to where his brother sat, Seto pulled his brother into a tight embrace. "Nothing happened to me. You have nothing to be scared about, ok?"

"I know, it's just I can't help it," Mokuba started to cry, and hug his brother tightly in return, "I don't want to lose you."

Even though Seto is twenty-two, and Mokuba fifteen, they were still unbelievably close, especially after they became orphans. That is why Mokuba was so scared of losing his brother.

"Don't worry, I'll always be there for you," Seto reassured, pulling back slightly, "promise."

The smile his brother gave him, and the drying tears, was all that mattered.

Moving back to his plate he began to eat with his brother.

"So Seto, any luck in finding that girl yet?" Mokuba asked.

Seto tensed then looked down at his half eaten plate, suddenly losing his appetite.

"I'll take that as a no then."

He got no answer.

"I know you like her Seto. Its plan to see, with you always carrying around that letter, she gave you, with you."

Mokuba saw the sad look in his brother's eyes.

"Don't worry about it, you'll find her, I just know it."

"Thanks," Seto said. After finding his appetite again, continued his meal.

That night Seto lay awake in his bed, what to do? He had to find her, he just had to.

The morning was the same as the night before. He took the morning off so he could spend the day with his brother; luckily his school had an in-service day.

After breakfast, and a long discussion about what to do that day, they decided to take a drive along the coastline and maybe stop off at the beach. They may be the richest family in the country, but they enjoyed the simple activities, as long as they were together. After asking the cook to pack a picnic for the two, the Kaiba brothers headed upstairs to get changed.

Coming down the stairs, dressed in a light blue, short sleeved polo, and light brown crop trousers, Seto picked up his car keys, and called his brother. Mokuba was by the garage door, wearing white vest top and khaki shorts.

"Hurry up," Mokuba called to his brother.

Laughing lightly he returned, "Yeah I'm coming"

The drive was peaceful as the brothers chatted about nothing.

They stopped at a quite beach that no one went to and set out their picnic. There was a tonne to eat. Tune sandwiches, crisps, sweets (for Mokuba), some muffins (the cook made them with sweetener so Seto could help himself), soda, water, some fruit, and the works.

It was not till they had finished, that Seto noticed what beach it was. It was the beach where he was found three weeks ago.

"Hey, Seto" his brother said, "Know how you are trying to find that girl,"

Seto made no comment.

"Well why don't you do what they did in that film, _a Cinderella story, _and sent out some leaflets, looking for her?"

_That is a good idea, but there are still some flaws_

"Then, "Mokuba continued, "ask her a question that only she would know the answer to, like what did the note say,"

_Now that works out the flaws._

"I mean only you, and those two other guys, know what it says. Even I don't know what is says."

Seto smiled, "no you truly are a genius in the making."

"Thanks Seto," They both smiled at that.

Their picnic was cut short as Seto had to return to the office. But he was not planning to do any work. No he had to make those leaflets, and find that girl.

Mokuba had actually come up with a brilliant plan. So when he arrived at his office he called in his head of advertisement, and set the plan in motion. Now all he had to do was think of a question that only she would know. Now that was the hard bit.

The leaflets were sent out the following morning.

* * *

_A/N well here it is_

_Hope you have enjoyed_

_i might not be able to post any new chapters for about 3 weeks (exams)_

_but i'll get right back on it again_

_please review_

_Ice_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the reviews_

_here is the next chapter of Coastline Dream_

_Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: dont own yu gi oh_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

She could not believe it, the man she rescued, the man she fell in love with, was the coldest man on the planet. But how? Why would he be on her beach? He stayed on the other end of town. Then she remembered. It was on the mews the following day. The Kaiba corp. privet ship had sunk during the night while passing the bay. Only three people survived that night. And she saved one of them.

Her answer was right there in front of her, but would she take it. Would she follow through with it, or would he chicken out. Moving to the kitchen she made herself a cup of tea. Sitting at her dining table, she thought over her options.

If she did not go, then she would have lied to him, and she hates lying. But if she did go, there were two options, one that something could happen between them (highly unlikely) or she would have her heart broken. All of which were not pleasant.

It was getting late, but she was not in the mood for cooking, so she had a look to see what she had in her cupboards.

Having a simple tin of macaroni she sat back down on her seat.

She was so confused.

Did she really want to suffer the heart break, or could she live with the 'what if's?'

She needed to talk to someone, but the person she confided in was unreachable. But who else to talk to?

Cleopatra. Or Cleo for short.

She was a fellow student in Tea's class. She was always good at listening to people, and keeping it a secret as well.

Moving over to her phone she dialled her friend's number.

On the second ring it was answered.

"Queen of Egypt here," Cleo always answered her phone like this, so Tea used her answer as well.

"Your favourite drink needs help."

A light laugh was herd on the other line, "Happy to be of serves Tea."

"Ok, here's the deal..." Tea then told the whole story, from the night on the beach, the letter, the leaflet, that she loved him. "...and I don't know what to do." Tea by now was lying on her couch, "and promise me you won't tell a soul, ok"

"Promise. Well it seems like you're in quite the pickle here, aren't you?"

"That's the thing, half of me wants to go but the other does not."

"Well what does your heart say?"

"It wants to go, but it is scared of being broken," Tea sighed, "I'm not sure about this."

"Well I say go, even just to say 'I found you', like you promised, then leave again, that way your heart won't get broken and no 'what if's'"

"That's great and all, but its tomorrow afternoon, we have that special lecture that we can't miss."

"I'll cover for you, and take extra notes, now go," Cleo emphasised, her tone practically forcing her to say ok, "and I'll be over at noon, I got a leaflet as well so I know it starts at three, so I'll be over to make sure you go, and look your best."

Sighing, Tea said, "I don't have a choice in the matter do I"

"Not a bit, don't worry everything will be fine"

"I hope so"

"Queen of the Nile out,"

"Afternoon tea drunk."

They always ended their conversations like that, so after saying their goodbyes, they hung up.

She looked at the clock.

She was on the phone to Cleo for two hours.

She washed her bowl and went back into the living room, sat on her two seated sofa to watch some late night TV, but not before she took her tablets for her knee.

It was close to eleven when Tea went to her bed. Cuddled up with midnight.

Cleo had the most unbelievable sense of time ever.

Tea had just finished making tuna sandwiches (her favourite) and brought out a bottle of soda, placed them on the table with some glasses when the door bell rang, bang on noon.

"Doors open," Tea shouted, having her kitchen window open. Thankfully her kitchen was near her front door, "I'm in the kitchen," Tea said a bit quieter when she heard the door open.

Cleo was not tall, but she was not small either, standing at a respectable 5"9', she had shoulder length black hair and tan skin. Her eyes were a gorgeous brown. She walked like an Egyptian queen, fitting her name perfectly. At the moment she was dating a history student, who loved the Romans, especially Julius Caesar. Again, very fitting.

Cleo looked at the table, "You had to make lunch, didn't you,"

"There's sugar free cake and custard in the fridge if you want desert,"

"How do you do it? Your sugar free deserts are excellent," Cleo asked

"Must be a gift," Tea returned with a shrug.

"Well let's not wait then."

Both girls tucked into their lunch, and discussed their plans for this afternoon.

After finishing up their lunch, and many complements on Tea's desert, Cleo took Tea to her room and decided to plan out what she was going to were.

"I don't think that this is necessary" Tea began to protest, but was silenced by the look Cleo gave her.

"Now, put these on and get ready, its half one already," Cleo ordered before leaving the room.

When Tea left her room to collect her crutch she was dressed in full length white linen trousers, and a light blue, short sleeve blouse.

She picked up her white cardigan and purse before walking out her flat, crutch under her arm and locked her door.

Putting her crutch on her left arm she walked over to Cleo's little silver car.

Once Tea was seated comfortably Cleo got into the driver's side and drove off.

"Now do you remember what to say?"

"Yes," Tea answered, fiddling with her fingers, her nervous twitch.

Cleo spotted this, "Hey, don't be scared. I know you have been hurt in the past but you'll be fine. Trust me."

"Having one of those feelings again," Tea said.

"Have they been wrong before?"

"No, that's why I was hoping you were." Both girls laughed at that.

"Well here we are, don't worry about the stairs, give Jake a call and he'll pick you up afterwards, ok."

"Ok"

"Don't worry, you have ten minutes, and I know that there will be a line, but it'll be open for an hour, good luck."

"Thanks, Cleo." With that tea stepped out of the car and started her journey up to the main office of Kaiba corp.

Sitting in the waiting room Tea thought about what she was going to say, what she was going to do. It had been really weird getting help into the building and then someone to escort her, all because of her crutch.

She was going to be that last one to see him. Having been the last to check in.

She saw many girls go in, most much more beautiful than her, all came out crying. She knew they were not the real person, as that was her, but their reactions did not help the nerves.

Finally it was her turn. Plucking up all the courage she could find she rose from her seat, with some help from the secretary, and walked into the office.

There he was. Still as beautiful as the first time she met him. She noticed that his eyes were the most beautiful shade of deep ocean blue imaginable. Her heart decided to work double time, and the butterflies took flight in her stomach. She completely forgot all that she had practiced, what to say, what to do. All gone.

"Another," he started in a rich voice that sent shivers down her spine. "What do _you _want from me." He said to her in a cold tone.

Her heart stopped at that.

"I-I_..._" she could not speak, could not find the word that needed to be said.

"Another waste of my time," His voice became menacing, "Get out and stop wasting my time, your just like all those other idiots who came in her today, so just leave." He returned to his laptop after that.

Tea felt tears come to her eyes. He did not even let her explain. Her heart was no more, shattered again into a million pieces.

Finding her voice she said, "I'm sorry for wasting your time," Tea moved to the door and just before she left she said, "well I did say that I would find you." And then she was gone, door closed behind her, and the tears falling freely.

Her escort led her to the main door before bidding his farewells.

She did not need to call Jake, for he was there waiting for her, he saw the tears and knew what had happened, he knew the story from his girlfriend Cleo (with Tea's consent), so he took her into his car and drove her home, knowing that is where she would want to be the most. Safe at home.

* * *

_A/N well here it is_

_i just had the idea and did not want to lose it, so i ditched the studying and wrote this_

_hope you enjoyed it_

_please review_

_Ice_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for all the reviews_

_here is the next chapter of Coastline Dream_

_Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: dont own yu gi oh_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Today was a long day. Many girls came in, claiming to be his angle, but all were fakes. Some were promising, some were extremely beautiful, but not who he was looking for. It was getting on his nerves, were all the women in this city a bunch of fold digging liars.

Gladly there were only two people left today. He looked at the form in front of him. Krystal Snowdon. That was who was next. Her name was pretty enough, but was she the one.

His sectary opened the door and in walked a thin, paled skinned, beach blond haired woman. From what he remembered of the girl from that night, this one had a similar figure to who he was looking for.

"Hello," he greeted, "And why have you come here this evening?" he knew why, he just wanted to make it clear in his mind that she knew. Some of the earlier girls just used this to meet him. Some were here to try and get a deal with him. He did not want to waste anymore time this afternoon, he did have a company to run.

"Well, I'm here because I saved you that night about three weeks ago," Krystal said.

"So, you are saying I should end my search now?" Seto said in a voice that held no emotion in it.

"Of course, I'm right here." She said. Seto was not convinced. There was something in her voice. It was not as soothing as _hers _had been. Krystal's was more like broken glass than motherly or angelic as the girl he was looking for's.

Time for some questions, "So, how did you manage to heal my wounds?"

She stood with confidence, but her grey eyes started to show some fear in them. "You were lucky, you had no wounds." She said. Lie.

He was beginning to get angry. "Well why did I have bandages on me when I was found by the paramedics?"

"Um..." now her body language started to show some nervousness. Seto's anger was still on the rise, but it did not show thru his calm facade.

"Well, what did you leave me that night?" the final question.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Nothing, but a memory of me."

That was it; clearly this was a waste of time. "Liar," he shouted losing his control of his temper. "You just wasted my precious time with your lies."

"Ok, maybe I did not save your life," she said with new found confidence, walking up to his desk suggestively, "but why waste your time looking for her, when you can have me. I would be a better choice than she would be. Just forget about her." Krystal spoke the last word with such venom; you would have to be completely deaf to miss it. Seto could not take it anymore. First she wastes his time, but she also thinks she has the right to speak about _his _angle like that. Any patience he had with her was long gone

"Don't you _dare _speak about the person who saved my life like that again," he was truly putting his complete rage out on her, voice racing with every word that came out his mouth till he was shouting, "do you understand that. First _you _waste my time, like so many others today, and then _you _take it upon yourself to decide whether I should or should not thank the person who saved my life."

He rose from his seat, "I organised today to thank a hero, not to get a love interest, that so many idiots, like you, think I meant by this. Now get out of my sight I've had enough of you already."

"You can't speak to me like I'm some dirt you can walk on," tears staring to form in her eyes.

"I can speak to you any way I like, now get lost before I call security,"

"You are nothing but a jerk. You know that." She said before storming out of his office, tears falling down her face.

_What a day, _he thought as he looked at who the last person was to be seen. _Tea Gardener, what an unusual name,_ he looked up when her heard the door closing behind her. She had beautiful shoulder length brown hair, stunning light blue eyes, a figure of a dancer and she wore a..._A CRUTCH she is just like the others, my angel was able to run; clearly __**she**__ is just another gold digger. _He had had enough of them to last a life time. He was not about to waste any more time with the likes of _her_, even if she looked like an angle.

"Another, What do _you _want from me." He said to her in a cold tone.

He spotted the look of pain in her eyes. He failed to notice how his heart clenched at the sight.

"I-I_..._" she stuttered. She could not even speak to him, _just perfect _he thought with sarcasm.

"Another waste of my time," His voice became menacing, "Get out and stop wasting my time, you're just like all those other idiots who came in her today, so just leave." He returned to his laptop after that. He might as well get some work done this afternoon, as everything else was a waste of time. He did notice the tears starting to form in her eyes.

After finding her voice she said, "I'm sorry for wasting your time," he did not lift his head up as he heard the door opening, but there was something about her voice, something he recognised. "Well I did say that I would find you."

The door closed, but he did not hear it. The last words she had said still rung in his head. That was where he recognised the voice from. It was her. He looked up at the door, finding that she has gone.

He could not find it in himself to go after her, not with the way he had treated her. He did not even let her explain.

He had never felt so bad before.

He had found his angle, but he was a total dick towards her. Now he owed her not only a thank you, but also an apology.

But that does not explain the pain he feels in his heart t that moment in time. He never felt like this before.

Maybe he felt more than gratitude towards Tea, maybe he had feelings that run deep for her. But he barely knew her, but he wanted to. He was just so confused.

But one thing was clear, This Tea was his angle, and he needed to thank her, but also apologise to her as well.

* * *

_A/N well here it is_

_hope you enjoyed_

_please review_

_Ice_


	7. Chapter 7

_hey all, im back_

_sorry its been a while, just not been to well, but here it is the next chapter enjoy_

_dont own a thing_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_How could he? He never even let me speak? How could I ever fall for someone like that?_

Those were the thoughts that ran through Tea's head for the past week.

She did not know what to do. She lived her life just day by day, almost like a zombie. How can so much pain come from some one she did not know all to well?

Cleo was really worried for her friend. Every day she came making sure she was alright. What was more surprising was that Jake came as well, having not really gotting along well with Tea before, but seeing the way she was now, and how she was before, made him worry for his girlfriends friend as well. Both of them wanted to help, but neither knew what to do. So they did what ever they could. Housework, shopping, feeding the cat, what ever they could.

"Hey Tea," Cleo said one morning "there was an announcement this morning at Uni, when you were out for your appointment for your knee; it was about an opportunity to attend a diabetes clinic."

"Really, that would be pretty cool actually."

"Yeah so I put your name forward, thinking that you would wan to do so."

"Thanks Cleo, you're a real friend you know."

"One of a kind me"

Tea had to laugh at that one, "That you are Cleo that you are."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Which for the first time this week, tea went to answer her self. But she got a great surprise at who was at the other side.

"Tristan, hey it's been a while."

"Ha, yeah it has, so thought, why not catch up with Tea." He replied with a shrug

Going over to him, tea pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you did."

"Yeah me to," he said returning the hug.

"Well why not come in, I have someone you should meet."

With that both of them walked into teas kitchen where Cleo was making some tea for everyone.

"Cleo, I have someone you should meet."

Hearing her name Cleo turned to see Tea walk in accompanied by some strange brunette male.

"Hi" he said with a grin on his face.

"Erm, hi" Cleo replied nervously.

"Cleo, this is Tristan, he's old fiend of mine, Tristan this is Cleo, a great friend from Uni" Tea introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Tristan." Cleo said to him. Turning to Te she continued, "I best be off, ill call later about that placement.

"Yeah ok, see ya"

"Well it's been nice meeting you Cleo."

So that was it, Cleo left, leaving the friends left to catch up. It was nice meeting up with Tristan, and it seemed to bring some life back into Tea. It was well after dinner, which Tea made for both her and Tristan, before he had headed home, but not before they had swapped numbers promising to keep in contact this time.

It wasn't long after Tristan left that Cleo called.

It wasn't a long call, but it was long enough that Tea know that she would find out tomorrow if she was going or not, and what date it would be. After the call, she decided to have early night.

It was late afternoon before Tea managed to get back home. Finally something good has happened to her. Next Monday after noon she would be attending a clinic. She could not wait. She was always fascinated with diabetes, almost to the point where she thought that she might even chose it as her speciality. But we'll just wait and see.

Monday arrived quicker than she ever expected. She was so lively during the weekend that both Cleo and Jake were happy for her. She was learning a lot as well. There was one girl; she had just moved up to the adult clinic, that she was so nervous. There was one guy who was not long diagnosed and some who were just fine.

"So how are you finding things, Tea?" Dr Mackie had asked

"Its great, its different learning things here than it the lecturing hall."

"Yes, it really is. That's why we offer these opportunities for people," he gave back, "you just have one more patient before you can go home for today, you've done really well today."

Tea blushed at that. Hearing that from the main diabetes doctor was really something. She could hear to male voices out side the door; obviously he was asking if it was alright if she sat in with tem today, she heard positive response which is always a good thing.

Dr Mackie stepped in followed by the last person Tea had wanted to see at that very moment. _Why here? Why now?_ She thought to her self. Her body went rigged and it was hard trying to keep the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes from falling.

Her next patient was none other then Seto Kaiba himself.

* * *

_A/N_

_so what do you think_

_please review_

_Ice_


	8. Chapter 8

_hey heres the next chapter up and ready for you to enjoy_

_still own nothing_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It's been a whole week since he had met her, but even still he could not bring himself to look for her. How can he even face her after the way he had treated her? But he needed to. All he has been able to think about has been her and her beautiful eyes.

Mokuba also noticed the change in him the past week. He did not know what was causing such sadness in his brother, but he was going to find out. "Seto?" he asked one Sunday afternoon. "What's the matter? You've not really been yourself this past week."

_So he noticed, well might as well tell him, he deserves to know_ "It's nothing much, just how much of an idiot I've been."

"What do you mean Seto?"

"Well, remember when I arranged that meeting to find that girl?"

"Yeah," a look of remembrance came to his face, "hey, you found her didn't you, but why would that make you an idiot."

Seto let out a sigh, "Yes I did find her, but" he lowered his head, not really wanting to continue, but knew he had to.

"Yes?" Mokuba encouraged.

"But I treated her badly."

A gasp was heard from Mokuba, "What! How could you Seto?"

"I know all I saw was her crutch and thought her like everyone else that came that day. I didn't even let her speak. And it's killing me inside, I don't know why, but I have to find her, I just have to."

"Seto I can believe you didn't even let her explain, so yes you are an idiot, but, you can fix it. Go, find her, and tell her how sorry you are. Oh and don't forget to mention that your falling for her to."

_He too smart for his own good, but, how can I? It's not like she could like me back, not after the way I treated her. It's hopeless. _

Mokuba knew that his brother was lost; he was able to see it in his eyes. "You know, you'll never be able to gain her love again, if you don't try."

Seto looked up then and met his brother's gray-blue eyes. Mokuba gave his brother a reassuring smile, which Seto happily returned. "Thanks Mokie"

Giving his brother a hug, Mokuba whispered in his brother's ear. "Never give up trying bro, things might surprise you"

That night as Seto lay in bed, he pulled out the letter again. His thoughts drifted back to his angel, his Tea. _How is it that Mokuba was able to notice my feelings for her before I did? Well he always gifted that way. But how am I going to patch thing up with her? _Turning over to his side, he felt lonely in his spacious king sized bed. Oh how he wished he could find someone to share it with. True when he was a teenager he wanted to be alone, but he was twenty-three, he wanted to have a family of his own, wanted to settle down with the right girl. _Maybe Tea would want to, no not now, not after the way I treated her. It really is hopeless._

Deciding it was best to get some sleep, he did have clinic tomorrow afternoon with Dr Mackie.

As per usual Seto got there earlier than need be for his appointment. None of the other patients realised that he was there for the diabetes clinic; they thought it was for stress, understandable for his job, and so he was not asked any questions, just the way he liked it.

Soon it was time for him and as normal, Dr Mackie greeted him.

"So how is things been for you since the last time we met Mr Kaiba?" he enquired.

"They have been no to bad, some ups and downs, but I've been under a lot more stress than normal."

"Ah yes that can have an effect on your bloods, with all the extra hormones going through your system, but again you knew that."

Seto had always gotten along well with his Dr. He never did talk down to him, like some of the other doctors have done in the past. He gave him all the information that was necessary, and always treated him as an individual. It made him feel cared for.

"Now, have any of the nurses done your HbA1c test yet"

"No not yet."

"Ok then we'll need to get that done then. Sue?"

A small thin, blonde nurse, turned towards Dr Mackie. "Yeah? Oh Mr Kaiba, I've not done your HbA1c yet have I?"

"No you haven't yet." Sue was alright as well. Being a fellow diabetic herself she was very helpful to him when he first started, her being with both the paediatrics team and the adults to.

"I'm sorry about that, things have been just that little bit hectic just now, come and well do it just now."

Seto followed her around a corner to a side room, where she got a disposable lancet, and pricked his finer till some blood came. Next she put a small clear box next to the blood, and then put it inside a machine. "Ok that's done now, go and meet with Dr Mackie."

So Seto had left the room and went back to the waiting room, after getting a paper towel to stop the blood flow.

"Mr Kaiba, ready to come through now"

"That I am." So they headed to the consulting room

"Oh one more thing, we have a student in with us today, do you mind her sitting in?" he asked

Normally he would have said the he did not want them to attend, but his thoughts drifted back to Tea. _She must have been learning to be a doctor, or doing her nursing training. _He wanted to do something that would make Tea like him, even if she never knew of this, but he needed to make her proud of him. He just had to.

"That's fine, I don't mind."

To say that Dr Mackie was shocked would have been an understatement, but he let it be and went inside.

Seto fallowed suit, but what he seen had made his heart race.

There she was, right in front of him.

His angel, His Tea.

* * *

_A/N_

_Well hoped you enjoyed_

_just to let you know a HbA1c test lets the doctors know your blood glucose avarege, it happens at every clinic. _

_if there is anything you dont understand, please let me know and ill tell you_

_please review _

_Ice_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews ive been getting. _

_i know i seem to have been missing in action, but im back, and have decided to post, not only one, but 2 chapeters for you to enjoy. _

_well, here it is, enjoy_

_Disclamer, still own nothing, part from the laptop i typed this up on._**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

_No, no, no, no. this can't be happening to me, not again._

Those where the thoughts that had went through Tea's mind as Seto Kaiba himself took the seat opposite her. She could feel her heart race in side her chest, but she tried to hide that fact.

"Mr Kaiba, this is our student, Tea, she'll be sitting in with us today."

"T-that's fine," he replied somewhat nervously.

The tension between the two was growing thick, and was not un-noticed by Dr Mackie.

She could not concentrate on what was going on. She tried, oh how she tried, but to no avail.

The usual questions were asked between patient and doctor, but nothing went inside her head, well nothing that stuck anyway. Not wanting to seem like she was wasting her time she pretended to take notes, but even then it was tough.

Looking up from her notebook, as the door open, and the nurse came in. _Sue, I think that's her name. _She handed a sheet of paper the doctor, and then took a seat between herself and Kaiba, for that she was thankful.

The convocation continued between the three of them, but still she could not concentrate. She tried, oh how she tried, but nothing worked.

The minutes moved oh so slowly for her. She felt like she had been in this section, but when she had a quick glance at her watch she found that it had only been five minutes, from when she last checked, just after Dr Mackie went to fetch _him_.

It was still difficult to concentrate on what was happening, but she was able to catch snippites form there convocation. There was something about stress, and his HbA1c test coming back higher, or something like that. It was strange the things you learn here with a patient compared to a classroom. But then, it kind of made her love it all the more.

There was more discussed between the three, Tea managed to pick up something about ketones, whatever they were. _I think I've heard something about them before, but what was it again. _

"Well Mr Kaiba, I would like to see you again in a month's time, just to see if we can bring that average down, ok."

That was all she heard before the two of them left the room leaving her there with Sue.

"Hey, so how have you found today." She asked kindly.

"Different," she replied. "But I'm kind of starting to lose focus you know,"

"Ha, that is to be expected. It is your first time at a clinic, and it's been a long day. Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it." She said with smile. "Well I better be off, have to go make a ward round before I leave. Take care."

And then she was gone also. _Yeah she's nice, if only all of the nurses I've met are like her._

It was not long before Dr Mackie had returned. "Tea are you all right, you seemed a bit off there with that last patient?"

"Yeah I'm fine, found it a bit hard to keep my focus and that. Think it was just 'cause it's a long day and all."

"Yeah probably was just that. Why don't you finish up here? I was going to ask you to follow me on some of the ward rounds, but it's probably best if you just go. It has been a long day, and much to take in."

"Yeah, well thank you for the opportunity."

"No problem, and good luck Tea, you have the making of becoming a good doctor."

"Thanks."

So after she had finished packing up her things she left the outpatients department and headed towards the main concourse.

While standing in the lift heading towards the right floor, Tea thought about what had happened today. Who would have guessed that Seto Kaiba was a diabetic, and from the sounds of thing, had been one for a while. But why did he have to better today, was this just some sick play of fate. _But why would he let me in, someone like him wouldn't want me there. Maybe he's not as cold as he seems. But he is still a cold-hearted jerk. _

Lost in her thoughts, her body switched into autopilot and led her towards the concourse. _Maybe a nice cup of tea would calm me down. _With that thought in mind she went towards the small cafe, just at the main entrance to the hospital.

Just as she was about to leave a familiar voice called her name? Turning she saw the last person she wanted to see right now. About to turn and run, she heard something that made her stop, dead in her tracks.

"Tea...please wait."

* * *

_well how was that for you. hope you enjoyed and please review, the keep the drive for me to finish it alive_

_Ice_


	10. Chapter 10

_Well like i said, heres the second chapter for you_

_just a little reminder. please keep in mind, that im from the UK so will be using the spellings that are used here. just a little heads up_

_any way enjoy._

_Disclamer still own nothing._**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

_Ok Seto deep breaths, stay calm,_

This was a big shock for him. He could feel the tension beginning to rise in the room; it was getting hard to breath. He moved over to the seat opposite her and sat down. His face showed perfect calmness, but it was a different story inside.

"Mr Kaiba," Dr Mackie started, "this is our student, Tea, she'll be sitting in with us today"

"T-that's fine" he managed to say showing his nerves.

He was hoping that it went un-noticed, but knew otherwise.

"So Mr Kaiba, has anything happened recently that you'd like to discuss, or any questions at all."

That's the thing with Dr Mackie. He never did put you down. They were learning things all the time, so always asked the same question. "No not really." With that Sue came in. As she spoke quickly to the doctor, Seto quickly glanced at Tea.

She was just as he remembered her. Only this time, he could not look into those blue eyes he had been obsessing over the past week. Her head was bowed, and she avoided looking at him. Even thou this did not surprise him, for the way her treated her the last time, it still hurt. And that confused him. He hated being confused. Hated it with a passion.

"Hmm, are you sure there is nothing you'd like to talk about, your HbA1c test has gone up quite a bit."

"What do you mean, what is it now?" now this worried him slightly

"Well, it's nearly doubled since the last time, it sitting at 11.6; you were sitting at 6.2 the last time." Dr Mackie replied. "I think it would be best if we do a ketone test as well, just to be on the safe side, you've lost quite a bit of weight as well."

He was not going to say no to that. True he's never had any problems with his diabetes before, but considering how much his average has gone up in the last three months was a bit worrying as well.

"Now Kaiba, well need a lot more blood than normal for this test, just as a heads up." Sue had told him as she returned from the cupboard with an orange box, and wearing sterile gloves. She opened it and handed a lancet to him so he could prick his own finger. While he was doing so, Sue had gotten the machine and a light purple strip. Ripping it open, she places the strip, inside the rapper, into the machine. Having taking Sue's advice Seto drew out more blood to normal. She then put the monitor, once it was ready next to the blood in order for it to be taking into the machine. "Well we'll leave it for a minute, here's a bit of gauze for you." She said, handing over a small while square, that looked a bit like fabric.

"Well, Kaiba, your ketones are 0.9, a bit on the high side, but not too bad. I recommend you take a bit extra insulin and drink plenty; we need to flush out those ketones. Ok" she said after about 15 seconds. "Oh and would you like a ketone meter as well?" Will, help with monitoring."

"That would be helpful, thank you." And then she was off, after taking the used strip, and binning it with her gloves, and gauze.

"Now we might need to change your insulin routine. What is it you take, and how many units?"

"Novo-rapid, 4, 4 and 8 and Lantus 28"

"Hmm, we might have to change that. It worked well when you were younger, but the body changes with age, as you're well aware. Let's try 4, 8, and 12 then 34 of your Lantus."

"Very well." Seto returned. Just then Sue returned with what must have been his new meter.

"Ah Kaiba, let me just quickly run over what you have to do." She opened the box, and set the meter into its case. It looked exactly the same as the one the just used in the hospital. "Now, first you need to calibrate the meter. You only have to do this when you get a new box, ok?" a nod was her only response, "then it simple, you rip open the strip, place it into the machine and you place the blood when it says. Now remember, this one can also test you glucose levels as well, those strips are blue. Ketone ones are purple. I've put an extra box of ketone ones in, but you don't have any glucose ones, you'll have to ask you doctor to get some of those ok." Again she was only answered with a nod.

He then turned to see Dr Mackie writing in his notes, so he stole yet another glance at Tea. She still would not look at him, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Why? He still did not know. But he wanted to find out.

"Well Mr Kaiba, I would like to see you again in a month's time, just to see if we can bring that average down, ok." Dr Mackie said handing him a sheet of paper for the receptionist to make his next appointment.

And then he let. He just went onto auto-pilot. He made his next appointment, and then headed to that small cafe that always had good coffee.

His thought still lay on his angel. She was there. She had seen what he did. Did it make her proud of him? Did she like him a bit more now? Would she want... he stopped his thoughts there. Why did he care what she thought of him? He shouldn't, she was just some girl. But even he knew that was not true. He still owed her, her thanks, and her apology. Why was she always on his mind? Oh well a good cup of coffee never hurt.

As he was sitting there just finishing, he thought about why he went for sit in for once. He was here so often that the waitress just asked if he wanted normal size or large. He nearly gave her a heart attack when he said he wanted to sit in. He never sat in. But this time he had a reason to. He was hoping to catch his angel before she left for home. _But what am I going to say to her? It's not like she would want to speak to me._

Just then he saw her. And all doubt left his mind he had to speak to her, he just had to. Leaving his now cold coffee, he got up and made his way to her, his angel.

"Tea." He saw her turn to him. Their eyes met, and his heart began to beat painfully in his chest. He then saw something in her eyes, which caused so much pain. She wanted to run.

"Tea... please wait."

* * *

_well, how was that for you. _

_ill try to be a bit more regular with my updates from now on. _

_and again, if you need to ask about anything you have read please dont hesitate to ask. i am willing to answer all your questions._

_Please review_

_Ice_


	11. Chapter 11

_Well heres the next chapter for your enjoyment_

**still own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 11

Shocked by what she had heard she stood still. What was he going to say to her now? Was he going to hurt her again, like last week? But she did not worry for too long. There in his eyes was the last thing she had expected to see. He almost looked like he was nervous. Those blue, blue, eyes were avoiding hers. Oh how she loved those eyes. Pity about who those eyes belonged to.

"Erm...Tea, I...Err, I."

Feeling sorry for him, as he struggled for his words, Tea intervened, and said. "Do you want to go somewhere else, maybe a bit more privet?"

Her only reply was a short nod. Heading towards the door he turned towards her and said rather coldly "Come."

Normally Tea would have been offended by such a tone, but seeing how he was not two minutes before hand, intrigued her. What was he trying to say to her? So she followed.

They had not long stepped out of the hospital when a black Mercedes pulled up in front of them. The driver got out of the car and opened the passenger door for them, and Kaiba went in first. _Ever the gentlemen. _She thought to herself. "Ma'am," the driver said, slightly bowing to her. She nodded her head in thanks. He then took her crutch from her and placed it in the boot after closing the door on them.

Sitting there alone with him was awkward, but she was strangely content. Oh she was so going to kick those thoughts out of her head. _It's not like he cares or anything, I'm just some silly gold digger wanting to get into his pants. Well he's got another thing coming. _

After what seemed like years, the driver took his seat, and waited for instructions. I heard Kaiba say something, but did not wish to listen. What was she thinking when she agreed to this. Her curiosity always got in her way. Well, looks like curiosity might just kill the cat here, _or save it_, a little voice said in the back of Tea's mind. _Yeah, sure it will. _

It wasn't long before they pulled up to what looked like a small coffee shop. _It's actually quite nice, small, but cosy. _The driver opened the door for Kaiba first, before he went around back to get Tea's crutch. He then headed quickly to Tea's door and helped her get out of the low seat. Normally she hated getting help, but she was glad for it this time. During the ride she felt her knee begin to play up. "Thank you." She said to the driver after he handed her ever faithful crutch to her.

"You're welcome, ma'am," He replied, before getting back in the car and driving off.

She turned round to face, Mr. wonderful himself, to find him waiting by the door, holding it open for her. _Well, ok, maybe he does have some manners after all. _Moving slowly, she walked into the cafe and headed for a small quiet table, not too far from the door, but far enough to offer some privacy. It wasn't long after we sat down that the waitress asked if we wanted anything to drink. I wasn't really in the mood for much so I just asked for some water, and Kaiba orders the same. And then we were left on our own again. Tea looked at him, and found him staring at his hand, finding them more interesting than her. The waitress had come back with their drinks, they said their thanks, Tea verbally, Kaiba, just a nod. And the silence returned.

Beginning to lose her patience, Tea broke the silence. "You wished to speak with me?" stupid question she knew, but at least he looked like he was going to answer it.

"Yes. Erm Tea, about the last time we met...well, you see"

_Wow he looks like he's about to pass out. _"It's ok, take your time." She wanted to know what he was about to say, so she wasn't going to rush him. She'd learnt that the hard way.

He took a few deep breaths, thou it looked like he was trying to hide it, _clearly failed at that mate, _and took a sip of his water, to calm his nerves. "About that day, I just wanted to say that, I...I'm," he met her gaze then, his face was perfectly straight, but Tea noticed something in his eyes. Like he was fighting an inner battle with himself.

"Yes," she said gently, nothing but a bit of gentle encouragement, to find out what he wanted to say.

He sighed so quietly, Tea struggled to hear it. Lowering his gaze from her eyes, he said, just barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry."

Now that shocked her. She was most definitely not expecting that. _Wow, I never thought someone like him would even want to speak to me again, let alone apologise, but then again, he did wish to speak back at the hospital. _

"Excuse me", she had to make sure she heard right, but there was no way he just said sorry to her.

He looked a bit deflated, but no one would have seen it if they weren't looking as closely as Tea was doing right now. He looked up and into her eyes, "I said I was sorry, it was wrong of me to treat you the way I did," he then looked away from her gaze and off to the side, "especially after what you did for me."

This shocked Tea more. Not only had he said sorry, but the look in his eyes said that he meant it. If there was one thing Tea learned about Seto Kaiba to it was that, no matter what his face was, if you looked deep enough into his eyes, his emotions where there in full view.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time, have a good day, Tea." She hadn't realised how long she has spaced out for but he obviously got the wrong message by her not answering.

"Kaiba wait," he waited by the table for her to speak. "Please, sit. I wasn't saying that I don't forgive you; you just took me by surprise that's all." While she said this he sat back down in his seat. "Erm, what happened that day anyway?"

He took a deep breath before answering her question. "That afternoon, originally I set it up, to thank a hero, to thank you, but so many people came, some hours before they were meant to so I started early." He took a drink before continuing. Tea sat there quietly, waiting for him to finish before she made any comments, but at the same time, kept watching his body language, trying to learn more about him. "But girl after girl turned up, and more and more just thought I wanted a love interest, or thought it the perfect time to do business with me," Tea noticed a his jaw clench when he mentioned the love interest thing and how he bent his head slightly to the side, _must be what he does when he's annoyed_. "Let's just say, my patience doesn't last very long, and by the time came, for the last few, it was gone. The girl before you was the last straw for me. She was just this blond bimbo, another who thought I was out looking for a love interest, and spoke so venomously about you." Now Tea knew that girl before her. Let's just say she wasn't the best at representing her sex. She also remembered the tears. But it was how he acted now, bringing her up. Not only did his jaw clench and turned his head to the side, but a vain, just below his left ear made a appearance, he also stopped an took a deep breath as well. _Wow she must have been __**really**__ special to him. _"Well, I couldn't take it. How could she speak like that about someone like you, someone who just saved someone's life? And well, I'm sure you saw the result." She couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that. She nodded her head so he could continue, "then you came in, and the first thing I saw was your crutch, and I wasn't going to waste anymore time, the day had already been a waste, and so I snapped. But I was wrong, as rare as that might be, but I was. And the thanks I gave to the hero I was looking for, was, well, you know."

Tea didn't know what to say. For the first time someone didn't think about giving her special treatment cause of her crutch, and even thou it caused her pain at the time, it felt nice, as sadistic as that might seem, but it was the truth. It felt nice.

Smiling slightly she said, "You know, you're the first person not to give me special treatment, because of it," a small tug at the corner of his lips showed that he found it a bit amusing, "you know, I when I first agreed to come here, I didn't think I would be getting an apology from you. But I was wrong; I am only human after all. Want to start anew?"

Tea handed her hand to him, hoping he would take the hint. When he wasn't moving, Tea began to think that she was the one who got the wrong message, and was about to pull her hand back, that was till she felt something take it, or better still some_one_ take it. Looking up at him with a smile, she heard him say, "I'd like that."

* * *

_Well what do you think, any good_

_well hope you enjoyed, _

_please review_

_Ice_


	12. Chapter 12

_Well heres the next chapter for your enjoyment._

_Thanks for all the reviews_

**_Still own nothing_****_

* * *

_**

Chapter 12

It was late when he returned that night. It was the most unexpected day he has had for a long while. But in saying that he had most definitely enjoyed it.

"Seto!" he heard his brother call as soon as he was in the door. "What happened, you were longer at your appointment than normal, did something happen, did the doctor give you anything, did he say your too stressed. I always said you needed to relax more,"

"Mokuba, one at a time," every time he was even the littlest bit late, Mokuba always jumped the gun. "nothing happened, trust me, I just took your advice and relaxed a bit, after my appointment." He walked into their living room after taking his trench coat off in the hall.

"Really, wow that must be a first." Mokuba said as he followed his brother and sat on the couch beside him. "You just went for a coffee at that cafe didn't you?"

Seto couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that. His brother knew him too well. Well, he also knew his brother. "Get any homework?"

"Done." Was his reply, a bit too quick for his liking.

"Really" he said to him raising one eyebrow.

Mokuba pulled a small far, but hid it quickly, but not quick enough. "yeah", he said a bit slower.

"Go do it."

"But..." Mokuba never got a reply or finish what he was going to say. The look in Seto's eye said it all. "Fine, I'll go do it." Getting off the couch and headed off to his room but not before muttering a few objections.

It wasn't long after that before Seto headed up to his office to get some work done.

Later that night, Seto decided to go and check on his brother. Upon arriving at his door, he could hear his brother playing the latest game, on his console. He opened the door to confirm what he had heard. Before he could ask Mokuba said, without looking away from the screen, "Done, for real this time. It's on the desk if you want to check."

Laughing lightly he replied, "one hour then bed."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," was the only reply he got as Mokuba concentrated on his game.

After dealing with his brother, Seto headed towards his own room, and decided to get ready for bed. As he lay down he thought about his day. He could still remember how hard it was to breath in the clinic, or how his palms began to get sweaty when his eyes met with hers, but why did that happen, why did he act like such a fool in front of her. He couldn't have been more grateful, when she had asked to go somewhere more privet. True the ride to the cafe was awkward to say the least, but it was strangely comforting to know that she was there. Sitting beside him, willingly, after everything he had done to her. And again, when they had final arrived at their destination, he had to keep the door open for her, how she never pushed him to say what he had to say. Oh how much of an angel she had been to him, and he done nothing to deserve it. But he still couldn't understand why he was acting like he was, _I mean she is just some girl, yeah some amazing girl who saved my life. _

What also confused the young CEO was how his heart fell when she made no comment after his apology. He could not explain why it did so; it wasn't like he expected anything from her. But when she not only asked him to stay, but also accepted his apology, he could not stop the tightness in his chest. That was till she asked what had happened. He had to tell. She deserved to know.

So he did.

He told her his reasons for holding the day, what had happened earlier. Oh and _that _girl. _What was her name again, oh that's it Krystal. _Oh how he remembered the way she spoke to him, and the disgust he felt as well. Oh how cruel and selfish people were these days, it's sickening.

He noticed the time and called, "Mokuba."

"Five more minutes," was the reply he received.

"Mokuba," he called again, a bit more sternly.

"But..."

"Mokuba, if I have to get out..."

"I'm heading to bed now, night." He interrupted.

Oh how he laughed at his brothers antics. He truly was blessed to have him as a brother. He did everything in his power to make sure he got the childhood, which was robbed from himself.

Turning over to his side, he returned to his musings. He went back to when his beautiful angel had shocked him again. Not only had she forgiven him, but she also had offered him a second chance. He was most definitely not going to miss out on this. So he took her hand, and oh how he enjoyed the feel of her small, dainty hand in his own. He was going to make this work.

_Yes I most definitely will. _

_

* * *

_

A/N well here it is

_hope you have enjoyed _

_please review_

_Ice_


End file.
